


an important message to problematic shippers

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: please make sure to read through it all the way.this one is actually worth it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 71
Kudos: 559
Collections: Anonymous





	an important message to problematic shippers

haha.  
i bet you thought i was going to call you disgusting.  
well, you're wrong.  
i don't think you're gross.  
because a lot of you are just coping with emotional/mental trauma.  
and the lot of you aren't shoving it in creator's faces.  
don't let antis tell you how to deal with your problems.  
if you find something hot fictionally and don't condone it irl, keep doing your thing.  
i'm proud of you.  
try to remember to drink a glass of water today.  
i love you a lot.

edit from author ; due to suggestions and something i had not thought about before, character tags are now removed to prevent any distress from the opposite party. apologies for not doing it sooner.

edit II ; deleting comments posted from antis. (neutralists will not be affected unless asked) please shut up you are annoying on god, what did you expect when you looked this shit up? lol


End file.
